


take my hand

by foryourlove



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Comedy, Drinking, M/M, Shenanigans, Wow, hand holding, super cheesy at the end tbh lmao, this is so dumb, this whole thing is about hand holding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-01
Updated: 2015-04-01
Packaged: 2018-03-20 17:07:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3658350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foryourlove/pseuds/foryourlove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryan and Ray are the only sober ones in the office, which leads to mild shenanigans and a lot of hand holding. </p>
<p>Also, Gavin and Michael can't keep their hands off each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	take my hand

**Author's Note:**

> i honestly don't really ship Ryan/Ray, but sometimes you get inspired and realize you need to write a fic about two nerds crushing on each other.
> 
> lazy title bc i suck at titles lmao

Ryan's starting to lose track of his coworkers. Coworkers, because he's rethinking their friendships right now. 

He knows he saw Geoff in the office, but that's all he knows. 

Jack walked out a few minutes ago, but Ryan wasn't too concerned because Jack still seemed okay. 

Geoff, Michael and Gavin however, very much not okay. 

About an hour or so ago, one of them, Gavin, suggested getting drunk. Which is how Ryan's day ended up turning into something that felt a lot like babysitting. 

He's been trying to look for Michael and Gavin. It's been twenty minutes since Michael chased Gavin out of the office, yelling at him while Gavin screamed. 

He passes the office and checks inside it only to see that Geoff is also missing now. Fucking great. 

He'd let them all run around like drunken idiots, if not for the fact that he's sure they're gonna hurt themselves, or each other. So before anyone ends up in the damned hospital, he's just gonna try to round them up. 

He starts looking for Geoff. He looks into different rooms, trying to figure out where he'd be, asking a couple people along the way. No ones seen him though. 

Eventually he runs into Ray, almost literally. They just barely collide head on, so they end up standing much too close. 

"Hey! I can't find them." Ray says, talking about Michael and Gavin. He'd gone off to look for them a few minutes before Ryan. 

"Me either. And now Geoff is missing." Ryan puts his hands on his hips. "And so is Jack." 

"For fucks sake." Ray groans and runs a hand over his face. "Okay, fuck this, these idiots have-" he stops suddenly, looking behind Ryan. His face turns to an annoyed expression and he sighs. "Geoff!" 

Ryan looks back to the kitchen to see Geoff, rummaging through the fridge. "Hey, boss!" He smiles, and attempts to be friendly. He uses the same technique he'd use with a child. Be cheerful, and they will too. "What're you up to here?" 

Geoff shuts the fridge and gives Ryan a look similar to Ray's. "Sandwich." 

"Okay, how about once we get you a sandwich, you go back to the office with Ray?" Ryan steps towards him slowly. 

Geoff looks over at Ray for a few seconds before he continues to make his sandwich, doing impressively considering that he's hammered. "No." 

"Aw, come on, Geoff! It'd be fun!" Ryan tries, watching Geoff, making sure he's not going to run off. 

"No." Geoff says again, taking a bite of his sandwich and walking away. "See ya, fuckers." 

Ray sighs, when Geoff walks past him. "Would you go back to the office if I gave you five bucks?" 

Geoff stops quickly and looks at Ray for a few seconds. "Suddenly m' plans have changed." He slurs. 

Ryan looks surprised for a moment and smiles. "Cool, so I'll see you guys back at the office." 

"Oh no you don't." Ray shakes his head and reaches out to take Ryan's hand. "We did the whole split up thing, let's just stay together so we'll have back up if we need it." 

Ryan just nods and follows Ray when he starts walking. Though he'd have a hard time not to with the way Ray is holding his hand so tightly still. 

Geoff looks at their hands and snorts. Ryan notices and just rolls his eyes. "So you're really gonna pay Geoff five bucks?" He asks Ray, quietly. 

"Oh, no. Of course not." Ray says, "You are." 

When the make it back to the office, they find Jack sitting at his desk, playing destiny. He's possibly Ryan's favorite person right now. 

"Hey guys." Jack greets them, as Geoff falls onto the couch. 

"Hey, Jack. You seen Gavin and Michael?" Ray asks. 

"No, I-" Jack stops and Ryan sees him look down at their hands for a second before he raises an eyebrow at him. 

Ryan can feel himself blush, and he knows he could just let go of Ray's hand but wouldn't that cause more attention to it? And, who cares what they think. They're not holding hands. They're just...holding hands. 

"I haven't seen them." Jack smiles and turns to his game. "You two go look for them, I'll keep an eye on Geoff." 

Ray finally lets go of Ryan's hand and nods. "Thanks, dude." 

They go back out, looking in every room they pass, asking people they see, trying to see if they left any trail. But nothing. 

Ray is saying something and Ryan feels so bad for not listening but his right hand feels so empty, and Ray isn't even looking at him. But he's looking at Ray. He's lied three times so far about looking at whatever Ray's asked about. He says "Yeah, I did see that." and hopes Ray will buy it. 

But Ryan feels drunker than the other guys could be. He wants to touch Ray again, so bad. 

So bad that he starts doing it without realizing. He's lightly brushing Ray's wrist with his fingertips. Only realizing this when Ray looks at him with a confused look. Ray starts to say something but Ryan moves his hand away quickly and looks away from him. 

"So um, I wonder where they are."'Ryan says quickly, not knowing what's going to leave his mouth until it's gone. "Did we check Burnie's office?" 

Ray rolls his eyes, "We did. Twice." 

"Maybe they're outside." Ryan shrugs. 

"Fuck! They're probably outside. They're gonna get hit by a car, I just-" 

"Wait!" Ryan says quickly, listening closely, and he hears it. A stupid British moan. He sighs and looks over to Ray. "Found them." 

"What?" 

"They're in there." Ryan says, pointing to a closet at the end of the hall. 

"Let's go get them then." Ray starts walking but Ryan stops him by taking his hand. 

"Not sure we wanna do that." 

"Why? We have to go-" Ray stop suddenly, both of them hearing a stupid Jersey moan this time. "Never mind." 

"Yeah." Ryan chuckles. 

"Well, if we leave then we'll lose them again." Ray says, looking at Ryan, "and I don't wanna run all over this fucking building again." 

"But if we stay here we-" 

"Oh fuck, Gavin!" 

"We have to listen to that." 

Ray nods, "Hard decision." 

"Something tells me the decision isn't the only thing that's hard." Ryan says quietly. Ray laughs a little and Ryan knows the dumb joke was worth it. "Come on," he says, leading Ray to the wall opposite of the closet. "We'll have to wait I guess. You're right, we'll lose them again if we don't." 

They sit together on the floor in silence for a few moments. Both of them trying not to listen to the groans and shouts coming from the door in front of them, but failing. 

"Ryan," Ray says slowly. "Say something, because I don't want to hear my friends fucking anymore." 

"Right, yeah." Ryan nods, and takes a breath. "So I-" he's interrupted by a loud noise from Gavin. 

Ray rolls his eyes. "Have you ever been with anyone as loud as them? Because holy hell, I don't think it's possible." 

Ryan laughs. "They're vocal people." 

Ray shakes his head, and stares forward. "So what's the deal with you holding my hand right now?" 

"What?" Ryan says, realizing just then he did still have Ray's hand. "Oh, I-uhm, I was just-" he tries to take his hand away but Ray squeezes it and keeps it in place. 

"Well?" 

"Well, I-wait, you started it!" 

"I started it?" Ray looks at Ryan with an amused grin. A look that quickly fades. "Oh, I guess I did." 

"Yeah! So what's the deal with that?" 

"I was just...I was just trying to keep you with me." 

"We stood in the office for three minutes like that." 

"It wasn't three minutes!"

"Yes it was!" 

Ray smiles again, taking in Ryan's annoyed expression. He knows Ryan likes to be right. "First of all, it was two and a half."

Ryan rolls his eyes this time. 

"And you didn't seem to mind." 

"I never said that I minded, I just said that it was three minutes." Ryan says, and he's got that 'teacher Ryan' tone in his voice. He hates when he can hear it himself. But he knows he's right. 

Ray doesn't say anything yet, he just smiles at Ryan for a second before he looks back at the door. "Even if I started it, you didn't have to do it too." 

"Well, you were gonna run off and barge into that." He gestures toward the closet. "I had to stop you." 

Ray shrugs. "So you don't mind it huh?" 

"Nah." 

Ray gives his hand another squeeze. "Me either." 

Ryan looks over at Ray, he's pretty sure he's about to do something dumb. And then Ray looks at him and he knows he's gonna do something dumb. "Hey, Ray?" He starts, and feels his body take over as he leans in. 

"Yeah?" Ray's eyes flutter shut, and Ryan is so sure he's going to hear his heart over Gavin and Michael. 

Just before Ryan can get any closer they hear the door to the closet start to open. 

They both move away from each other quickly. 

Gavin and Michael stumble out, not even noticing them yet, Michael turns and slams Gavin into the wall and kisses him. Ryan and Ray just watch and wait to see if they'll even know they're there. 

Michael moves to suck Gavin's neck, and that's when Gavin sees the two of them looking at him. His eyes widen and he pats Michael's shoulder frantically. 

"What baby? Round two?" Michael looks up at Gavin and sees his expression, he quickly looks back and barely reacts. He just lets out a "fuck." 

"Hey guys." Ryan says. 

"This isn't what it looks like!" Gavin says, high pitched and slurred. 

"Is it what it sounded like?" Ray asks, smirking. "Cause it sounded like you banged in a closet." 

"Listen, this is none of your business, you guys can move along." Michael says, possibly more slurred than Gavin. 

"Michael and Gavin sitting in a tree." Ray says, "F-U-C-K-I-N-G." 

"Shut up, Ray." Gavin whines. "No we weren't."

"Okay, Gavin." Ryan stands up, and offers a hand to Ray. He smiles when he takes it, doesn't let it go even after he stood up. "Let's just go back to the office and see what Geoff and Jack are up to." He suggests. 

They walk for a minute and Michael keeps getting handsy with Gavin, so Gavin keeps blushing and pushing him off. Loudly whispering that "someone will see". But it doesn't take even a drunk Gavin long to point out Ryan and Ray. 

"You guys are holding hands!" He gasps and smiles. "Who's gay now? You guys are in love." 

"Gavin, you just got fucked, I think you're gayer." Ryan defends. 

"Besides, we're just doing this for safety. Wouldn't wanna get separated." Ray adds, smiling at Ryan. 

"Oh, that's smart." Gavin takes Michael's hand and is instantly pulled into a kiss. 

Ray groans. "How are we supposed to get them to walk to the office like this?" 

Ryan starts to answer positively, but then Michael pushes Gavin against another wall and Gavin's wrapping himself around Michael. And Ryan's giving up all hope. 

"Guys, come on. There's a couch in the office you can use. For fucks sake, boys." Ryan groans and looks at Ray.

"Hey, if you guys come make out in the office instead I'll give you each five bucks." Ray suggests. 

"So ten more bucks from me?" Ryan smirks. 

"It's for a good cause." 

"Fine." Michael says, pulling away from Gavin. 

"Michael." Gavin whines. "Wait for me." 

When they finally make it back, Geoff's asleep on the couch and Jack is still playing Destiny. 

Michael and Gavin don't even notice Geoff and just fall onto the couch, and they're at it again. And Gavin is laying on Geoff. 

Jack looks at them and then to Ryan with a 'what the fuck did we expect?' kind of look. 

"So it took two hours, fifteen dollars and a whole lot of searching but we finally got every back in here." Ryan says. 

"Geoff passed out about twenty minutes ago." Jack informs them. "Didn't think we'd see Michael and Gavin again." 

"Found them in a closet." Ray tells him. 

"Well at least they're back I guess." He turns to continue his game. "And by the way, if you and Ray wanna join Gavin and Michael, go ahead, I won't say anything." 

"What?" Ryan scoffs. "Why would we-?" 

"You guys have been holding hands all night and giving each other googly eyes for months." Jacks says quickly. "Just go make out." 

Ryan starts to say something but is stopped when Geoff wakes up.

"Are you serious?" Geoff yells, tossing Gavin off him. "It was bad enough when you guys did it in my bed, but on me?" 

"Oh hi, Geoff." Gavin smiles up at Geoff from the ground. "This isn't what it looks like." 

"Gavin, you were literally on top of me, with Michael on top of you with your hands down each other's pants. It is exactly what it fuckin' looks like." He gets off the couch and goes to his desk. 

Ray looks at Ryan and sighs. "Think they'll be okay in here without us?" 

"Yeah, why?"

Ray takes Ryan's hand. "Let's go." 

"Where?" Ryan smiles as Ray pulls him out of the room. 

"Don't know." He smiles back. "But, come on. Follow me."


End file.
